ff butterfly
by Kim Yurii
Summary: Seorang Sandara park yang merupakan nona kaya , terpaksa harus tinggal didesa kecil dan menjumpai kehidupan baru, bertemu namja yang baik dan juga bersaing cinta dengan sang primadonna sekolah,...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Buttterfly

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Seriaes

Rating : all ages

Genre : Romance aja ahh

Cast :

-Kwon Ji yong as GD

-Sandara Park as Dara

- Lee Seung Hyun as Seungri

- TOP as Choi Seung Hyun

-Chae Lee as CL

-Park Bom as Bom

- ### -

"Mwo? Wae geurae? Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada kita eomma?" tangisanku pecah seketika

"Chagi,.. eomma juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Untuk sementara waktu kita akan pindah ke kampung halaman eomma hingga Appamu terbukti tak bersalah, kenapa dunia ini tak adil padahal appamu tak pernah melakukan perbuatan hina seperti itu, apanya yang korupsi? Ini semua pasti ulah orang-orang picik " Eomma terus menenangkanku , mendekapku dan memberikan pelukan lembut.

Akhirnya aku sampai ditempat ini, di Daegu,..kota kecil yang berhiaskan pohon-pohon indah yang senantiasa menyambutku dengan lambaian lambaian kecil.

"eomma, jadi kita akan tinggal disini? Rumah kecil ini?" aku masih tak sanggup mempercayai bahwa aku harus keluar dari sangkar emasku dan terdampar ke kota kecil ini.

"Sudahlah dara, jebal. Bertahanlah sejenak,"eomma masih terus meyakinkanku untuk beradabtasi dengan dunia yang baru ini,.. tak ada lagi kolam renang dalam rumahku, tak ada lagi para pengawal, dan yang pasti aku kehilangan teman-temanku disekolah elitku.

"Dara karena ini hari pertamamu disini, pergilah untuk berkenalan dengan orang-orang disekitar sini, kurasa besok akan menjadi hari sibukmu setelah kau pergi ke sekolah barumu." Bujuk eomma

"Andwae,.. Dara benci tempat ini, .. aku ingin ke kamarku, jangan ganggu aku kecuali jika eomma ingin mengajakku pulang ke rumah lama kita." Kuputuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhku sembari meringankan beban di otakku yang mulai memuncak menghadapi situasi mengerikan ini.

- ### -

"Chagi bangunlah, kau harus ke sekolah " guncangan kecil ke tubuhku yang dilalkukan eomma membuatku dengan sangat terpaksa terjaga dari mimpi indahku.

"tapi eomma ini kan masih pagi" setengah sadar aku bangun dari ranjangku, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata setengah terbuka .

"Tapi chagi, bis yang menuju kesekolahmu akan segera berangkat,." Jawab eomma

"Mwo? Bis? Dimana mobilku eomma? Mana mungkin aku kesekolah dengan bis? "aku tak percaya dengan apa yang eomma katakan

"Kau harus mengerti , semua harta kita telah disita termasuk mobilmu, hanya rumah ini yang masih ibu miliki, jebal chagi bertahanlah hingga ayahmu bebas nantinya" bahkan kini aku harus kesekolah naik bis, bagaimana mungkin tempat ini saja aku tak tahu.

Usai bersiap aku segera menuju ruang makan, aku melihat sepotong strawberry cake tergeletak rapih di atas meja, tanpa instruksi segera saja kulahap cake itu,.

"Eomma, aku berangkat . oh ya ngomong-ngomong cakenya enak" aku mulai beranjak keluar rumah dengan raut masam bersiap mengadapi hari terburukku

"Oh ya chagi itu cake buatan tetangga sebelah kita kalau kau bertemu dengannya berterimakasihlah."

Perlahan dengan berat hati kulangkahkan kakiku hingga sampai ke sebuah halte, sepi aku tak menjumpai satu bispun, mungkin aku harus menunggu sejenak

_Pyeonhaetni ne mamsoge….Ije nan deo isang eoptneun geoni….Nan neol neol saenggakhamyeon…Neomu appa appa appa_

Ponselku berdering "Yeoboseyo? Nugu? Seungri-ahh? Sudah kubilang kan, aku pindah! Semua karena ada yang memfitnah appa,… wae? Aku ada di daegu, ya~~ " tuuttt tuuuttt,.. seperti biasa bocah itu selalu mematikan ponselnya sebelum kami usai bicara.

"Aishh,.. kenapa sih ban sepedaku harus bocor segala, " aku melihat seorang namja perlahan berjalan mendekat padaku, namja dengan rambut coklat gelap segelap warna matanya yang indah,. Terlihat peluh menetes dari dahinya, sesaat otakku bagai terbius untuk terus terpaku pada namja ini

"Kau? Apa kau orang baru? Kurasa aku belum pernah melihatmu, lagi pula seragam itu, jadi kita satu sekolah,.." tiba-tiba saja dia menyapaku dan mengulurkan tanggannya padaku yang sontak menghancurkan tekanan bius dalam otakku.

Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya, tangan itu kembali ia tarik karna tak juga kujabat,

"hehe,.. mian, aku sok kenal yah" namja itu justru terkekeh , tawa yang begitu manis itulah yang terlintas dalam benakku

Tiinn tinnn,…. Bis yang sedari tadi kutunggupun akhirnya tiba, namun berat rasanya untuk memasuki bis itu

"Heii noona kecil, kau akan ke Kyunggi High school kan ? *mohon anggap saja sekolah ini ada* " Tanya namja yang tadi.

"ah ne,.." akhirnya dengan berat aku memasuki bis itu,. Degup jantungku tak beraturan, aku merasakan atmosfer yang aneh, banyak pasang mata menatapku, sungguh tak senyaman saat aku mengendarai mobilku sendiri.

Setelah berjalan hingga ujung bis ini ternyata hanya tersisa satu bangku dibelakang dan ternyata bersebelahan dengan namja yang tadi.

Aku langsung saja duduk, namja itu menoleh lalu melemparkan senyum hangat untukku, setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah gadget cantik berwarna putih yang biasa kusebut ipod ia sematkan headset ketelinganya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Aigoo kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, goncangan tak bersahabat dari bis ini mumbuatku sedikit mual.

Bis pun berhenti hingga terlihat sosok seorang nenek tua memasukinya, nenek itu berdiri tepat disebelahku, dia mulai membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang entah apa.

Tiba-tiba saja namja disebelahku berdiri

"Nenek, duduklah disini, Kau akan jauh lebih nyaman"

"Ne,.. kau baik sekali anak muda" Cih sok baik banget nih bocah pikirku,

Nenek itu mulai mengusap-usap keningnya dengan cairan entah apa berbau menyengat sekali, Lagi-lagi aku merasakan mual yang amat sangat akibat bau ini, aku hampir tak bisa menahan ini,.

"Makanlah,.. kurasa kau tak terbiasa dengan bis ya,.. lain kali kalau kau mual bawalah obat,."

Namja tadi menawarkan sebuah strawberry kecil berwarna merah menyala yang terlihat begitu segar, aku yang sudah tak kuat dengan rasa mual ini tanpa basa basi melahap buah kecil itu,..

Eumm maniss,..

"kamsahamnida,.."ucapku pada namja yang kurasa takkan mendengar ucapanku karna tengah asik terbuai alunan melodi dari ipodnya.

Bis berhenti kulihat sosok namja disampingku beranjak keluar, bukankah dia satu sekolah denganku jadi aku segera berjalan mengikut namja itu, tapi tanpa sengaja justru aku tersandung saat hendak turun dari bis alhasil tersungkurlah tubuhku , bukannya menolongku aku justru mendengar banyak sekali tawa hingga bis itu melaju pergi.

"Kau tak apa gadis kecil? Kurasa lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, "namja yang tadi satu bis denganku mengulurkan tangannya, segerasaja kuraih,

"Bersihkan lukamu dengan sapu tangan ini dulu, Mianhae aku harus segera ke kelasku" Ucap namja tadi sembari memberikan sebuah saputangan putih padaku,.. belum sempat aku berterima kasih tapi sosok itu sudah hilang begitusaja.

GD kata ini tertulis di saputangan putih pemberian namja tadi.

- ### -

Hari pertama sekolah yang menyebalkan, aku harus naik bis , lalu dikelasku banyak sekali namja yang genit , dan tak satupun dari para yeoja dikelas terlihat stylist, semakin menyempurnakan hari burukku.

Pulangpun aku terpakasa berjalan kaki jauh sekali karena aku tertinggal bis terakhir, kurasa aku telah berjalan lebih dari 5km.

Kakiku serasa membatu, begitu sulit kulangkahkan, pegal itu yang selalu mengekorku.

"Annyeong eomma aku pulang, " tak kutemui sosok eomma diruang tengah, mungkin eomma sedang memasak, karena aku begitu lelah kuputuskan untuk langsung menuju kamar mandi,

Aku merendamkan tubuhku dalam air hangat kurang lebih setengah jam, begitu selesai aku segera mengenakan handuk berbentuk piyama kesayanganku,

Aku segera melangkah menuju dapur untuk menghampiri eomma,.

"Eomma, mana makanan,….."KYAAAAAAAAAA…. seketika aku terkejut hingga terpeleset namun seorang namja yang sejujurnya penyebab kekagetannku berhasil menangkapku .

Seketika dadaku bergetar, tubuhku terkulai dalam dekappannya berbalutkan selembar handuk.

"Lepaskan aku apa yang kau lakukan pabo! Jeongmal michyeoya? "saat dengan reflek aku lepas dekapannya dan memukul-mukul keras badannya aku baru menyadari bahwa dia adalah namja yang tadi pagi 1 bis denganku,.

"Jeongmal mianhae noona" balas namja itu

"Yaa,… ada apa chagi kenapa kau berteriak,… Aigoo, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu" dengan sigap emma membantuku berdiri dan menghantarkannku ke kamar untuk segera mengganti pakaianku ini.

Dasar namja gila, kurang ajar, picik , tak tahu diri, mesum bla bla bla,.. aku terus mengomel sendiri dalam kamarku, setelah selesai berganti pakaian aku segera melangkah keluar dengan muka yang amat masam tentunya.

"Chagi duduklah, ibu telah membuatkan makan malam special untukmu, oh ya ibu belum memperkenalkanmu pada tetangga kita ini, namanya GD sepertinya dia 1 sekolah denganmu, hanya saja dia setingkat diatasmu" jelas eomma

"Mianhamnida soal yang tadi noona, Kau panggil saja aku GD, kalau kau butuh bantuanku kau bisa berkunjung kerumahku."Namja ini terus melemparkan senyuman hangat yang mulai menggebrak pintu hatiku

" Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, eomma aku tak selera makan aku ingin tidur" entah mengapa aku merasa tak nyaman makan bersama orang itu, entah mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat mataku berjumpa dengan matanya..

"Mian yah nak GD, putriku orangnya sedikit kasar tapi sebenarnya dia itu anak yang manis kok,"

"Ne ahjumma, mungkin karena dia belum terbiasa disini, lagipula ia begitu cantik."

- Author p.o.v-

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Dara disekolah barunya, dan hari ini dia berusaha keras agar dia tak terlambat kesekolah,

"Dara berangkat eomma,.."

"Ne,.. hati-hati di jalan chagi" ucap eommanya

"Oh ya,.. apa eomma punya strawberry?" entah mengapa tiba-tiba dara menanyakan hal itu

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Ah aniyo eomma lupakan saja,.. annyeong" Dara segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte, tak berapa lama kemudian bis menuju sekolahnya tiba, ia bergegas naik tapi

"Tunggu,…. Tunggu sebentar pak supir " tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan nafas setengah tersengal berniat menaiki bis tersebut tapi dia justru menarik tas Dara yang otomatis membuat tubuhnya dan juga dara sukses mendarat ke aspal,.

"GD oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan , dasar pabo namja,."ucap dara dengan nada tinggi

"Hehehe,.. mianhae dara, aku takut tertinggal bis ini" Gd segera bangkit dari posisinya ia membantu Dara untuk berdiri dan bersama memasuki bis tadi.

Berjalan beberapa menit, seperti biasa GD rela memberikan bangkunya untuk orang lain yang ia rasa lebih berhak untuk menikmati fasilitas bis tersebut, Alhasil ia kini terpaksa berdiri didekat bangku Dara. Dengan lugasnya Gd segera memasang headset ipdnya dan mendengarkan alunan musik seperti kebiasaannya , saking larutnya dalam dentingan nada ia bahkan tak menyadari sedari tadi Dara terus memperhatikannnya.

Karena laju mobil tak beraturan membuat GD harus berpegangan pada tiang bercorak silver yang ada didekat bangku Dara, tanpa ia sadari tangannya menyentuh tangan Dara.

"Ya tuhan, apa-apaan ini, kenapa dia seakan tak menyadari jariku terhimpit jari-jari tangannya, kenapa justru asik mendengarkan musik, apa dia benar-benar tak menyadarinya"Dara mulai khawatir tak beraturan dadanya terus bergetar kala itu, dipandangnyya jari-jari tangannya yang tertindih tangan GD , namun ia justru seakan tak mampu melepaskan belenggu tangan gd yang mulai mengacaukan pemikirannya. Hingga….

_Pyeonhaetni ne mamsoge….Ije nan deo isang eoptneun geoni….Nan neol neol saenggakhamyeon…Neomu appa appa appa_

Ponsel dara berdering,..

"Yeoboseyo Sandy, " suara itu terdengar bersemangat

"Ne,.. waeyo seungri?" dara segera menjawabnya dengan nada lemas

"Ahh ani, ani,.. aku hanya inigin mengucapkan annyeong" tuuuttt tuuttt

Seperti biasa panggilan yang amat sangat tidak penting.

Saat Dara hendak menikmati perjalanannya goncangan keras pada bis terasa kembali, membuat perutnyapun bergoncang menimbulkan kemualan yang amat sangat

"Makanlah , kau itu harusnya sudah tahu kalau akan seperti ini, lain kali bawalah obat atau permen yah" GD yang sedari tadi terlihat larut dalam dunianya ternyata tahu apa yang dara rasakan , segeralah dara mengambil strawberry kecil dari tangan GD.

Akhirnya tibalah GD dan Dara disekolah, bersama berjalan menuju gerbang namun kali ini Dara sedikit kesal karena entah mengapa banyak sekali yeoja berkerumun didepan gerbang membuat jalannya terhalang. Mereka terlihat antusias sekali untuk menyapa seorang namja yang tengah berdiri di samping mobil mewahnya yang terlihat begitu mengkilap.

Rasa penasaran mendorong Dara untuk melihat siapa namja yang berhasil membuat barisan yeoja membentenginya itu.

"Omoo,… astaga, apa yang dilakukan bocah itu disini!" dalam waktu sekejap mata Dara berhasil mengidentifikasikan bahwa namja yang sedang berdiri dengan gaya coolnya itu adalah SeungRi, teman sekelasnya disekolah elit lama dara.

Dengan Sigap Dara meraih lengan namja yang sedang berjalan didepannya.

"Oppa,.. kumohon kali ini saja, bantulah aku,.. tolong kau gandeng aku dan sebisa mungkin hingga aku tak terlihat oleh namja yang disana itu," rengek Dara pada GD

"Kau ini kenapa Dara,.. aku tak tahu maksudmu tapi baiklah,.."GD menurut saja apa kata dara

Akhirnya Dara berhasil melewati gerbang itu dengan selamat , ia bergegas menuju kelasnya sesaat setelah bel berbunyi.

"Aigoo,.. aku nggak habis pikir, apa yang dilakukan anak bodoh itu disini,. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menemukan sekolahku. Kuharap aku takkan melihatnya pulang nanti."Batin dara dalam Hatinya

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran Yunho songsaenim, namun kali ini Dara justru sibuk bercanda dengan teman sebangkunya MinZy.

"Annyeong Maaf mengganggu Yunho songsaenim, hari ini saya membawa Murid baru kekelas ini" tiba-tiba saja sosok Yoona songsaenim muncul dikelas kami.

"Annyeong Chingudeul, Jeoneun SeungRi imnida, mohon bantuannya "

Dara terlihat begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan SeungRi, ia tak menyangka bahwa seungri berhasil menemukan sekolah barunya bahkan langsung pindah ke sekolah itu

"Nah, saya permisi dulu, kalian bisa melanjutkan study kalian yah "Ucap yoona songsaenim

"Kau Seungri duduklah di bangku kosong belakang itu, lalu perhetikan pelajaranku."jelas Yunho songsaenim

Tapi bukannya mematuhi perinta Yunho, seungri justru menghampiri Minzy dan menatap mata Minzy dalam

"Annyeong noona, Jeongmal mianhae, tapi bisakah aku duuk disini? Jebal, aku mengalami sedikit gangguan mata, jadi kalau harus duduk dibelakang aku takkan melihat apa yang songsaenim jelaskan"entah mengapa seungri mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu Puppy eyes dari wajah innocentnya yang terntusaja mampu menghipnotis para yeoja dengan mudahnya , begitupun dengan Minzy.

"Hehehe,.. hai sandy, aku beruntung yah bisa duduk disebelahmu" bisik Seungri cengengesan

"Pabo ya? Pa yang kau lakukan disini bdoh! " DAra melayangkan pukulan kecil ke kepala seungiri hingga membuatnya meringis sakit

"Aigoo,… aku hanya ingin bersamamu kok, aku rasanya tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu" balas Seungri sambil mencibirkan bibirna

Dara yang kesal sontak beranjak dari bangkunya dan berteriak pada seungri

"Kau itu ,.. dasar namja Sinting!"

"Siapa yang sinting Dara? Bukankah sudah kukatakan perhatikan pelajaranku dengan baik atau kau harus keluar,… keluar sekarang juga dan kembalilah saat kelasku usai" akhirnya Dara justru harus di drop out dari kelasnya *halaahh bahasanya lebee*

Dengan amat terpaksa Dara melangkah keluar,. Berjalan dikoridar kelasnya hingga langkahnya terhenti disamping sebuah jendela besar di lantai itu, dari jendela itu terlihat sebuah lapangan yang biasa digunakan untuk bermain basket di lantai satu, lalu ia melihat sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya, sosok seorang GD, tapi sepertinya sesuatu terjadi padanya, kakinya terluka entah saat ia berolahraga atau apa,

"Oh ya sapu tangan GD oppa masi ada padaku, akan kukembalikan deh" pikirnya sambil bergegas berlari menuju pinggir lapangan itu,.

"Hey GD oppa ,…." Teriak Dara dengan kerasnya

"Heii bodoh minggir , …. Apa yang kaulakukan!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara aneh , Tak terima dipanggil bodoh Dara justru menoleh dengan sigap namun tiba-tiba justru,..

*BUAGHHH* hantaman bola melayang keras mendarat ke wajahnya,

*apa yang akan terjadi pada Sandara selanjutnya? *

TBC aja yah,..

Lagi-lagi aku bikin FF yang sumpah gaje banget ini semua gara-gara GD oppa masuk dalam mimpiku selama 3 hari berturut-turut tanpa seijinku #PLakk digampar pake bakiak

Btw selalu mengharap Read Comment n Likenya,.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Buttterfly

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Seriaes

Rating : all ages

Genre : Romance aja ahh

Cast :

-Kwon Ji yong as GD

-Sandara Park as Dara

- Lee Seung Hyun as Seungri

- TOP as Choi Seung Hyun

-Chae Lee as CL

-Park Bom as Bom

- ### -

"Heii bodoh minggir , …. Apa yang kaulakukan!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara aneh , Tak terima dipanggil bodoh Dara justru menoleh dengan sigap namun tiba-tiba justru,..

*BUAGHHH* hantaman bola melayang keras mendarat ke wajahnya,

"Sudah kubilangkan , minggir dasar cewek bo,…" belum selesai marah namja yang tadi melemparkan bola itu justru terpaku menatap Dara yang kini kelimpungan

"Hey Seunghyun, jangan marahi dia lagi, wajahnya sepertinya terluka,.. Gwenchanayo Dara?" dengan kaki sedikit pincang GD berjalan menghampiri Dara,

"Ah ne, ne,.. aku hanya sedikit pusing" jawab dara lemas.

"Sepertinya kau terluka, pergilah ke ruang kesehatan, aku juga mau kesana kok, palli" GD meraih tangan dara dan memaksanya berdiri ,bersama berjalan ke UKS.

"jeongmal gwenchana? Pasti sakit sekali, maafkan seunghyun ya,.. dia tak sengaja" ucap GD dalam UKS

"Ne,.. oppa sendiri ada apa dengan kakimu?" Tanya Dara sambil berniat memberikan Sapu tangan gD, namun tiba-tiba

"GD,.. kudengar kau terluka ya,? Mana yang sakit? Sini biar ku obati,." Sesosok makluk yah bisa dibilang seorang yeoja yang sungguh cantik memasuki UKS dan segera menghampiiri GD

"AH,. Aniyo Chae lee hanya luka kecil jangan dipermasalahkan" gd menjawab Tanya gadis itu dengan senyum mengembangnya yang pasti mempesona

"Mwo? Kau itu siapa?" CL mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap dalam pada dara

"ah, dara imnida," degan muka datar dara menjawab pertanyaan CL,

"Hei anak kecil, jangan sok kecakepan deh, dan awas sampai kau berani menggoda gd"

"Mwo? Untuk apa menggodanya , lagipula aku memang cantik kok, maaf ya" Entah mengapa dara jadi begitu kesal lalu akhirnya ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan Gd dan CL dalam ruangan itu,

Sambil menggerutu dia berjalan bahkan sampai menabrak seorang namja,

"Heh, ini lagi, kalau jalan tuh yang bener! Dasar orang kasar nggak tahu sopan Santun" dara yang masih emosi justru marah pada namja itu

"Mwo? Hei dengar ya gadis kecil di sekolah ini tak ada satu orangpun yang berani membentakku" namja itu balik kesal dan mencoba menahan dara dengan mencengkram lengannya

"Kalau begitu selamat! Didunia ini banyak namja yang berharap aku dapat memarahinya, kau itu beruntung. Lepaskan aku dan minggir Michyeo" seketika dara menghempas tangan namja yang bernama seunghyun itu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkannya,.

Anehnya seughyun justru terpaku ditempat itu tak bergeming sedetikpun *author dapat merasakan jantung seunghyun mulai berdetak kencang (sok tau banget ni author)

Hari itu bagaikan hari terburuk dalam hidupnya, selain kedatangan temannya yang begitu tiba-tiba entah mengapa dara juga merasa kesal karena harus bertemu dengan sunbaenim seperti Chae lee, sebisa mungkin di kelas dia mengacuhkan seungri hingga akhirnya pelajaranpun usai

"Sandy,.. kau mau pulang bareng aku? Kau lihat appa membelikanku mobil baru, kau belum mencobanya kan?" tawar seungri sedikit memaksa

"Mwo? Mobil seperti itu saja kau bangga, kau tahu terakhir kali mobilmu juga nggak pernah secepat mobilku, jangan sombong! Lihat saja kalau appaku sudah bebas aku takkan segan memperlihatkan mobilku." Dara justru menangkap negative tawaran seungri dan mulai mencibirkan bibirnya,

"Anii,.. bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama,."

"Tak usah, lagi pula aku pulang bareng,.. ehmm,… GD oppa tunggu aku ,kita pulang bareng yah"

"Mwo?" jawab gd bingung karena tiba-tiba saja dara berlari menghampirinya bahkan menggandeng erat lengan Gd sembari mengerlingkan matanya yang nampak seperti sebuah kode.

Gd dan Dara bergegas melajukan kakinya ke sebuah halte bis terdekat ,meninggalkan sosok seungri berdiri terpaku di depan gerbang sekolah dan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya mereka akan 1 bis.

"tadi itu temanmu kan? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Namja dengan mobil merah itu"Tanya gd sembari memasang headset ke telinganya seperti biasa.

"Ah,. Aniyo dia itu hanya orang sinting, "jawab dara datar

"Kau , makanlah permen ini, jangan sampai kau mual lagi yah,.." ucap gd sembari menawarkan sebuah permen kecil.

Dara hanya menerimanya begitu saja, sepanjang perjalan bis dia haya melamun memikirkan begitu banyak masalah yang ia alami, perjalanan masih begitu panjang dan dia hanya menghela nafasnya

"Dengarlah,.. "tiba-tiba saja Gd memasangkan sebelah headsetnya ketilinga dara, kini tangannya menyentuh daun telinga yang terlihat mulai memerah, dara begitu terkejut dadanya berdegup lagi, kini telinganya merasakan kehadiran sebuah gelombang berdentigan yang berlomba membentuk sebuah harmoni yng indah, perlahan dara meutup matanya dan mencoba mendengarkan suara itu

_Every time I come close to you (Every time I'm kissing you)  
Feel like I'm gonna Dream every time (I get butterfly)  
beautiful girl-  
_

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang akhirnya dara mampu melepas segala penatnya , mendengarkan alunan lagu yang begitu merdu bahkan tanpa sadar kini dia bersandar pada bahu gd. Gd hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah dara dan lkembali melantunkan suara merdunya seirama musik yang tengah membius otak mereka.

"Oppa,… mampirlah untuk makan malam, sepertinya eomma senag sekali kalau kau kerumah,." Ucap dara

"jinja? Aku juga senang sekali berbincang dengan eommamu,.. baiklah nanti aku akan mampir sebentar"jawab gd tak lupa dengan senyumnya

"Annyeong eomma dara pulang,.. "

"ah Ne dara eomma didapur sedang menyiapkan makan malam" jawab eomma dara,. Tanpa basa-basi dara memasuki dapur dan,..

"Omona,… eomma kenapa orang ini bisa ada disini,.." teriak dara

"tuh kan ahjumma dara kasar padaku, padahal aku kan calon pacarnya," balas seorang namja yang tak lain adalah seungri

"Aiishhh,. Dara , bersikap baiklah pada seungri dia ini kan temanmu" seperti biasa tak perlu heran eomma dara begitu baik pada seungri.

"Eomma kenapa sih malah membela anak ini, lagipula siapa yang calon pacarku bodoh!" dara yang sedikit kesal memukul pelan kepala seungri, begitulah suasana makan malam yang sedikit gaduh

Ting tong,.. ting tong… "annyeonghaseyo" terdengar bel berbunyi Dara segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pintu rumahnya, matanya mulai mengamati sebuah layar kecil untuk melihat siapa orang yang ada di balik pintu rumahnya.

"Oppa,.. tunggu sebentar aku bukakan pintu dulu" ucap dara sembari membuka pintu rumahnya

"Eomma,.. gd oppa datang,.."

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma, ^^" gd mengucapkan salam sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit

"Omoo.. Nugu ya? Bukankah orang ini yang tadi pulang bersamamu sandy? Kenapa dia ada disini,? Sebenarnya ada apa ini,?" seungri terhentak kaget mengenali sosok gd

"Ah, aku hanya ingin ahjumma mencicipi cake buatanku yang baru, iya kan ahjumma?" gd melemparkan senyum kecil sambil memposisika dirinya di meja makan keluarga dara

"Aissh, kau pikir kau itu siapa hah? Jangan seenaknya mendekati sandyku ya,. Dan lagi sandy dan ahjumma takkan terbujuk dengan suapan macam itu" cibir seungri

"Siapa yang kau maksud sandymu hah? Dasar bodoh! Diam dan makanlah" ucap dara sambil menjitak sekali lagi kepala seungri kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Kemudian dara mulai duduk di samping gd,

"Hey dara, sepertinya anak itu tak suka aku ada didekatmu apa dia namja chingumu?"bisik gd pelan

"aisshhh,… andwae oppa, dia itu hanya teman sekelasku dulu, sebisa mungkin bersikap baiklah padaku didepannya oppa, aku benci tingkahnya yang kekanakan dan dia akan diam kalau sudah mulai kesal" balas dara tentunya dengan nada sepelan mungkin

*sungguh lucu, namja itu begitu polos , rasanya jadi ingin mengerjainya* pikir gd dalam hati ,kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan pisau melintang pada cake buatannya memberikannya pada ahjumma, dara juga seungri. Dan dengan isengnya gd mengambil sepotong kecil cake untuk ia suapkan pada dara

"Dara makanlah cake ini, ini rasa strawberry kau suka kan" goda gd pada dara

"eum,… jeongmal gomawoyo oppa, kue ini enak sekali" dara membalas godaan gd dengan senyum nan mempesona yang tentu saja membuat termperatur hati seungri kian memuncak.

"ya~ ya~ ya~ apa yang kalian lakukan, dan kau kenapa kau seenaknya menyuapi sandy? Hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya, Ayo sandy makan kueku ini ,sini sini" seungri tak mau kalah dan mencoba menunjukkan perhatiannya pada dara, sementara gd hanya tersenyum geli, sepertinya ia mulai menikmati mengerjai seungri.

Makan malampun selesai dengan suasana yang begitu ramai, sikap manja seungri dan tingkah usil gd mewarnai kenikmatan malam itu, seungri putuskan untuk pulang terlebih dulu sementara dara kini mengantarkan gd kembali kerumahnya.

Saat dara dan gd melangkah keluar dari pintu rumah dara terdengar suara yang begitu gaduh, seperti suara benturan keras pada sebuah pintu,.

"Hey Gd! Buka pintunya! Ayo cepat bukalah pintu ini! Biarkan aku masuk" seorang namja dengan sebotol potoju ditangan kirinya berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumah gd , tangan kanan nan kokoh dan terlihat berlumur cairan berwarna merah kental itu mulai menggebrak kasar pintu rumah gd.

Gd dan dara berjalan mendekat, menyipitkan mata mereka berusaha mengenali sosok namja itu dan

"Ya~ seunghyun~ahh? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" gd yang berhasil mengetahui sosok itu melangkah mendekat

"heii gd, hari ini aku ingin tidur dirumahmu, bukakan pintunya ayo,.. palli"suara namja ini terdengar sedikit bergetar, tubuhnya terhuyung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan bau menyengat seperti arak, pandangan mata yang tak focus semakin memperjelas bahwa namja ini dalam keadaan mabuk,

Dan entah mengapa ketika dara mencoba mendekat pada namja itu, tiba-tiba saja *buaghh* namja tadi terjatuh dan menimpa dara, sepertinya dia pingsan

"Ya` gd oppa, lepaskan namja ini dari tubuhkau,. Huaaa, apa yang dilakukan namja gila ini, tolong aku" dara berteriak, namun seakan tak ingin orang lain mengetahui gd memberikan kode pada dara untuk menutup mulutnya dengan meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya. GD angkat tubuh teman sekelasnya dan berusaha memapahnya menuju rumah gd, begitupun dengan dara yang membantu gd membawa masuk namja itu.

"oppa, tangannya terluka, aku panggil eomma dulu ya biar eomma yang obati" ucap dara

"Aniyo!, jangan panggil eommamu biar aku saja yang mengobatinya, "jawab gd

"kalau begitu aku akan membantumu, biar aku yang mengobatinya." Dara berniat membantu gd sementara gd membereskan ruangannya agar seunghyun bisa tidur di sana dan Dara mengobati tangan seunghyun.

"wae? Waeyo? Kenapa tak satupun orang menghargaiku? Aku ini bukan boneka kalian kenapa harus selalu diatur seperti ini, "namja yang bernama seunghyun itu mengigau saat dara membersihkan lukanya,

"bodoh sekali, masa' kau mabuk hanya gara-gara hal seperti itu! Bahkan boneka sekalipun tak pernah merengek meski ia diperlakukan seperti apapun. Kalau tak mau kalah dalam dunia ini kau harus bisa mengalahkan dirimu sendiri bodoh!" ucap dara lugas menanggapi igauan seunghyun.

"lepaskan tanganku , biar saja aku terluka! Memang tak satupun orang didunia ini mengerti apa yang kurasakan" balas seunghyun sembari menampik tangan dara yang berusaha mengobatinya.

"dasar pengecut, melukai diri sendiri hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu? Benar-benar kekanakkan. Dengar ya, meski harus tersiksa dalam hidup aku takkan pernah melukai diriku sendiri. Karena aku takkan kalah dari orang-orang yang menyiksaku,." Dara kembali meraih tangan seunghyun dan berusaha meyakinkannya, sembari mengobati luka senghyun

Tiba-tiba saja seunghyun terbangun dan mendekap erat tubauh dara hingga dia tak mampu bernafas leluasa,..

"Apa yang kau lakukan gila? Lepaskan aku" teriak dara

"ani, aku takkan melepasmu! Apa tuhan yang mengirimkanmu untukku?apa kau itu malaikat?" Seunghyun mulai mengigau lagi tak karuan

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan gila!" dara terus meronta begitu susah baginya untuk melepaskan dekapan seunghyun.

"Apa yang terjadi dara? Seunghyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" gd yang tergagggu dengan suara ributpun akhirnya keluar dan menumukan dara dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, sebisa mungkin gd berusaha melepaskan dara dari dekapan seunghyun hingga akhirnya cengkraman itu terlepas dari tubuh dara.

Kini gd membaringkan tubuh seunghyun diranjangnya , terlihat seunhyun yang sudah lelah terbaring nyaman diranjang gd.

Saat ini gd mengantarkan dara pulang kerumahnya

"Maafkan temanku yah dara, dia itu putra pengusaha besar dan tiap ari hidupnya selalu terkekang, karena itulah ia melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada alcohol"

Ucap gd

"ah ne gwenchana, aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan."jawab dara

Saat mereka tepat berada didepan pintu rumah dara entah mengapa gd berhenti dan menatap dalam dara, tanggannya tiba-tiba saja menyusuri leher dara dan menyibakkan rambut indah dara, degg degg detak jantung dara mulai tak beraturan,

Semakin lama wajah gd terus mendekat, semakin dekat

Dan,…

*apa yang terjadi selanjutnya To be Continued,… hahhaahhha

Makin makin asoy nii,.. nyahahai *author nyetress*

Hanya sekedar curhatan,…

Sebenernya yurii lagi ga minat banget bikin ff (makanya ffnya gaje) mian yah, tapi entah kenapa tiap malem yurii kebayang wajah gd oppa di mv butterfly dan tiba-tiba aja otak yurii penuh bayangan-bayangan cerita ga jelas ini.

So thank you banget wat gd oppa ^^ always be Very Important Person,… VIP o


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Buttterfly

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Seriaes

Rating : all ages

Genre : Romance aja ahh

Cast :

-Kwon Ji yong as GD

-Sandara Park as Dara

- Lee Seung Hyun as Seungri

- TOP as Choi Seung Hyun

-Chae Lee as CL

-Park Bom as Bom

- ### -

Saat mereka tepat berada didepan pintu rumah dara entah mengapa gd berhenti dan menatap dalam dara, tanggannya tiba-tiba saja menyusuri leher dara dan menyibakkan rambut indah dara, degg degg detak jantung dara mulai tak beraturan,

Semakin lama wajah gd terus mendekat, semakin dekat

Entah mengapa dara yang mulai kelimpungan justru menutup matanya ia terlihat hanya berdiri pasrah ia mungkin berfikir ini akan jadi ciuman pertamyanya, lalu tiba-tiba

"hey dara di lehermu ada bekas noda darah. Mungkin saat kau mengobati seunghyun tadi, kurasa sebaiknya ini dibersihkan dulu, jangan sampai eommamu tahu hal ini." Bisik gd pelan tepat diamping telinga mungil dara

Tentu saja dara yang salah menduga dalam sekejap *boom* memerah padamkan wajahnya, dengan segera ia usap noda itu dan msih dengan degup jantung tak beraturannya ia pergi meninggalkan gd

Gd hanya terheran melihat sikap aneh dara ia angkat kedua bahunya begitupun dengan sebelah alis matanya. Lalu beranjak pulang kerumahnya.

- Dara p.o.v -

" Eotteohke? Gara-gara aku nggak bisa tidur semalaman aku bangun kesiangan," pelajaran pertama hari ini kan pelajaran yunho songsaenim dan aku nggak mau terpaksa di drop out lagi dari kelasku.

Aku segera berbenah dan bersiap kesekolah, sepertinya sarapanpun aku nggak akan sempat.

"eomma dara berangkat, annyeong" aku beranjak keluar pintu rumah dengan tergesa segera berlari ke halte bus, di saat seperti inilah aku berharap aku bisa menggunakan mobilku sendiri.

Saat bus yang sudah kutunggu datang aku segera menaikinya, tapi rasannya ada yang janggal seperti ada yang kurang, apa karena hari ini aku nggak 1 bis dengan gd oppa ya,.. dalam bis aku baru menyadari 1 hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan, jam pertama adalah kelas yunho songsaenim dan aku belum mengerjakan tugasnya,. Ya ampun bagaimana ini.

Dalam bis itu aku sama sekali tak bisa merasa tenang, dan lagi tanpa gd oppa aku tak bisa mengatasi rasa mual karena gncangan aneh ini, sepertinya aku mulai ketergantungan pada gd oppa dan hidupku akan hancur kalau aku berada dalam situasi seperti ini terus.

Akhirnya bis ku mendarat tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku yang sudah tak tahan dengan rasa mual ini apalagi aku masih harus memikirkan tgasku berlari dari bangku belakang bis sempoyongan menuju 1 pintu keluar, saat aku berlari kencang aku bahkan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja yang hendak turun juga, alhasil buku dan sweater yang ia tenteng ditangannya terjatuh semua. Aku mendengarnya marah-marah, aku menoleh dan hanya sempat melihatnya sedang memunguti barangnya,

Aishh mian tapi aku harus segera kekelas batinku dalam hati dan berlalu meninggalkan yeoja itu.

Baru saja aku duduk di bangkuku, bahkan menghela nafaspun ku belum sempat tapi bel sudah berbuni, sepertinya tamatlah riwayatku kali ini

"Hey sandy ku kenapa? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat, ayo kita kerumah sakit " ini lagi si anak bawel seungri

"aigoo seungri jangan berlebihan deh, aku hanya khawatir aku belum mengerjakan tugas yunho songsaenim." Jawabku lemas

"Annyeong haseyo murid-murid , " mati aku, songsaenim datang dan aku bahkan belum sempat nyontek.

"annyeong dara, bagaimana piknikmu diluar kelas kemarin? Menyenangkan? Tapi kau nggak lupa mengerjakan tugasku kan?" oh my god sepertinya guru yang satu ini punya dendam kesumat padaku,..

"aa,.. itu,…"

"ini tugas dara songsaenim, mianhamnida tapi aku belum mengerjakan jadi aku nyontek tugas dara, jebal jangan marahi dia." Belum sempat aku menjawab seungri memberikan pernyataan yang pastinya membuat mataku terbelalak bahkan mulutku ikut menganga.

"Ya~ seungri~ahh,.. kau tahu kan prinsip kelasku! Lebih baik tidak usah mengerjakan sekalian daripada mencontek, kau ini anak baru tapi sudah berani melanggar larangan kelasku, jeongmal mianhae tapi aku harus memintamu mengerjakan 200 soal ini di perpus sekarang juga." Etteohke seungri dihukum? Dia kan nggak salah, tapi dengan cengengesan dia malah beranjak dan meninggalkanku dikelas ini sambil mengerlingkan matanya,. *maksudnya apa tuh?* yang pasti aku merasa bersalah, tapi untunglah yunho sngsaenim percaya ini pekerjaanku.

Kelas yunho s ongsaenim sudah usai tapi kenpa anak itu belum kembali ya? Padahal ini sudah jam istirahat, aku yang merasa bersalah pergi untuk melihat keadaan seungri

Dan sungguh unbelievable, reader tau nggak ? *lhah bisa cominicasi ma reader juga yah?*

Saat aku benar-benar dalam keadaan khawatir, si bodoh itu justru sedang etrtidur pulas di slah satu bangku di perpus sementara aku melihat beberapa pengawalnya yang entah sejak kapan berada disekolah ini sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal kimia yang bear-benr sulit adri yunho songsaenim.

"hei pabo,.. bangunlah! Ini sudah jam istirahat!" aku mencoba mengguncangkan badannya berharap kesadaran jiwanya segera pulih

"Mwo? Sandy? Kenapa kau kemari? Kelas yunho songsaenim sudah selesai yah?" setengah sadar mengucek matanya dan menatapku heran

"aishh,.. aku menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkanmu , bodohnya aku, udah ah aku lapar" aku menjitak kepala seungri dan segera meninggalkannya.

"Mwo? Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Benarkah? Hey sandy tunggu aku,.. aishh mana buku-bukuku"

"dasar michyeo" aku terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah seungri yang sedang sibuk mengejarku.

- Sementara itu di kantin sekolah -

"hey gd dengarkan aku dong, aku lagi sebel banget nih, tadipagi aku bertemu cewek gila yang sumpah nyebelin banget, kau tahu kan sweater baruku? Gara-gara dia semuanya jadi kotor" ucap seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk dipojok café berdua dengan namja

"geurae?" jawab namja itu datar dan malas

"pokoknya nyebelin banget deh, aku nggak liad mukanya sih, yang aku tahu rambutnya panjang , warnanya coklat gelap, pakai kaos kaki panjang dan sepatunya berwarna coklat tua,… nah seperti gadis iitu,…"

"hey kau tunggu sebentar,.." tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja meraih bahuku dari belakang , membuat posisi tubuhku sedikit bergeser, aku berbalik arah kepadanya dan

"Mwo? Chae lee eonnie? Waeyo?" jawabku sumpah dengan nada muales banget

"owh,.. jadi yang tadi pagi menabrakku itu kau? Kau tahu gara-gara kau sweater mahalku jadi kotor kan!" ucap CL eonnie dengan nada sedikit membentak

"owh, jadi yeoja yang tadi pagi itu eonnie? Kalo begitu mian, oh ya sweatermu itu palsu kan? Aku tahu barang yang asli atau bukan jadi nggak usah sombong" ceplosku asal

"Aigoo! Dasar gadis bodoh kau itu ya,.."

"sudahlah Chae Lee, jangan ribut karena hal sepele seperti itu,." Gd oppa mendekat dan mencoba menenangkan CL eonnie

"nggak bisa gitu dong gd, kenapa sih kau membelanya,. Anak kurang ajar dan nggak tahu sopan santun seperti ini harusnya tuh di…" aku sempat kaget karena Chaelee eonnei hampir melayangkan tangannya kewajahku, tapi untunglah seungri segera datang dan menahan laju tangan itu

"Heii nenek sihir, tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti tuan putriku sedikitpun" seungri sedikit memberika penekanan nada

"Heh bocah tengik, kau itu siapa nggak usah ikut campur deh, aku cuman mau ngasih pelajaran sama gadis bodoh ini." Jawab chaelee eonnie

"hey sudahlah kalian jangan seperti anak kecil dong," sela gd oppa

"mwo? Kau lagi? Kenapa sih kau selalu berada didekat tuan putriku?" seungri terlihat kaget menyadari keberadaan gd

"karena aku ingin," gd justru menjawab asal menggoda seungri,..

Karena suasana makin tidak kondusif, si Seungri mulai ribut sama Chae lee, ditambah gd oppa terus menggodanya sedang chaelee sibuk marah-marah, dan sepertinya mereka bertiga sedang terlarut dalam dunia yang berbeda jadi aku tinggalkan saja mereka yang sedang ribut, bahkan sepertinya tak satupun menyadari kepergianku, hha

aKu terus berjalan meninggalkan kantin hingga tiba-tiba,..lagi dan lagi aku menabrak seorang namja,.

"kau,.. bukankah kau gadis aneh yang kemarin memaki-makiku kan? Kau itu nggak bisa jalan yang bener ya?" ucap namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seunghyun oppa

"aishh, kenapa hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan,!" balasku

"YA~~,.. kau tak tahu siapa aku? Kau tak takut padaku?" bentak namja itu dihadapanku

"aku tahu, kau seunghyun kan, teman gd oppa,. Aku ngggak perlu takut pada namja cengeng yang menghadapi masalahnya dengan alcohol dan melukai dirinya sendiri bahkan merepotkan temannya juga" jawabku mantap

"heii,.. apa maksudmu?" namja ini mulai mencengkram lenganku lagi,

Tanpa perlu instruksi aku hempas tangan namja ini dari lenganku, tapi kemudian ia mengerang kesakitan, aku baru ingat tangannya kan terluka, dan kenapa perban yang aku pasang semalam sudah tak ada.

"ah jeongmal mianhae oppa, gwenchanayo?" aku merasa sedikit khawatir, sepertinya lukannya belum benar-benar sembuh dan ia justru mengerang lebih keras,. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan

Sepertinya tak ada seorangpun disana, akhirnya aku terpaksa harus mengobati tangan seunghyun oppa sendirian.

"kenapa oppa melepas perban yang kupasang semalam?" tnyaku pada seunghyun oppa

"mwo? Maksudmu apa?" balasnya bingung

"semalam waktu kau mabuk didepan rumah gd oppa aku dan oppa yang menolongmu, lagi pula aku yang sudah mengobatimu, oppa tak ingat?"ucapku

"geurae? aku nggak ingat apapun, yang aku tahu aku peri kerumah gd dan ada seorang peri yang menolongku." Jawabnya asal

"hah, konyol sekali, berhentilah berpura-pura oppa,."

"apa maksudmu berpura-pura?" seunghyun oppa terlihat bingung.

"aku tahu ka bukan tipe orang yang pantas menjadi orang jahat, alcohol yang kau minum semalam dari bunya saja aku bisa tahu itu bukan alcohol keras, tapi oppa bisa mabuk separah itu, kurasa karena oppa tak terbiasa dengan minuman keras. Lalu oppa mengganggu banyak orang kurasa karena oppa merasa kesepian kan? ,kudengar oppa ini putra tunggal pengusaha besar, sudah pasti hidupmu akan jauh lebih diatur daripada orang lain kan?" jelasku pada seunghyun oppa

"cih, apa yang aku tahu tentang aku, dasar yeoja aneh" sepertinya ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa asumsiku salah

"sudahlah oppa, aku juga pernah berada dalam situasi yang sama. Jangan bodoh, kalau oppa tak ingin dikuasai maka berkuasalah pada dirimu sendiri,. Sudah ah, aku harus kembali ke kelasku." Setelah selesai mengobati luka seunghyun oppa kuputuskan untuk segera kembali ke kelas.

"ya~ sandy kau darimana saja? Kenapa meninggalkanku ?" baru jug nyampe kelas harus ketemu makhluk ini

"bukan urusanmu seungri,,…'

Akhrinya sekolahku usai juga dan beruntunglah kali ini seungri harus pulang duluan karena ada les piano, itu artinya sore ini aku bisa pulang dengan tenang.

Kakiku terus menyusuri tiap lorong disekolahku, dikejauhan aku melihat ruang kels gd oppa, entah mengpa aku berhenti dan malh memperhatikan ruangan itu, terlihat seorng namja yang taka sing bagiku sedang berkemas, ia memasang sebuah headset putih ketelinganya yang juga terhubung dengan sebuah gadget mungil yang kusebut ipod. Aku tersenyum melihat namja itu menutup mtanya dan mulai bernyanyi girang,

Gd oppa benar-benar lucu, aku ingin menghampirinya siapa tahu kami bisa pulang bersama lagi, beberapa langkah lagi aku tepat berada dibelakang namja itu tiba-tiba seorang yeoja yang memang primadona sekolah dan juga yeojayang kubenci mendekat dan langsung mendekap erat lengan gd oppa.

"gd , teganya meninggalkan chaelee, padahal hariini aku sengaja nggak bawa mobil biar bisa pulang bareng gd." Ucap yeoja itu,.

Dari belakang mereka aku bisa melihat gd oppa mengusap lembut kepala CL eonnie, entah mengapa tanganku reflek enyentuh keplaku, dan htiku seperti terguncang, benar-benar aneh, aku jadi merasa malas berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Jadi kubiarkan mereka berjalan berdua terlebih dahulu, bahkan hingga mereka memasuki bis aku masih berjalan perlahan, bi situ berlalu, kulihat gd oppa dan CL eonnie duduk berdua di bangku belakang,

Haeh,… tapi sesaat aku baru menyadari, tadi itu kan bis kerah rumahku, kenapa aku nggak naik, jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu bis berikutnya.

30 menit berlalu, aku membuka tas dan muli mengambil sebuah permen strawberry yang kubeli dikantin,..

45 menit berlalu,.. aku masih berdiri dan mentap jam tanganku,

1 jam berlalu dan belum ada bis yang lewat lagi,..? aku mulai kesal,.. masa' iya sih aku harus berjalan lagi 5km lebih, oh noway,..

Dalam keadaan kebingungan seperti ini, aku bahkan tak menyadari didekatkku ada sebuah mobil mewah yang sedari tadi membunyikan klaksonnya,saat aku menoleh, kaca mobilpun turun perlahan seolah mengizinkanku untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedaritadi membunyikan klakson itu

"hei gadis aneh, daritadi hanya berdiri menatap jam tangan, rumahmu dekat rumah gd kan,.? Pulanglah bersamaku?" nih orang aneh banget ngajak pulang bareng aja kaya mau ngajak kawinan,.

Karena aku benar-benar kelimpungan, otakku bahkan sudah tumpul jadi aku mengiyakan saja ajakan namja aneh bernama seunghyun itu.

Wua,.. mobilnya benar-benar nyaman, bahkan mobil ini jauh lebih bagus dari yang kupunya sebelumnya, namja ini sama sekali tak bicara sepatah katapun, membuatku memiliki kesempatan untuk memperhatikan tiap detil wajahnya,.

Namja yang terlihat tegar diluar tapi aku tahu hatinya tak begitu, mungkin karena dia jarang tersenyum orang-orang bahkan chingudeulku menganggap orang ini orang yang sadis dan jahat.

Saat aku benar-benar sedang menikmati memandang wajah itu *CCCiiiiiiiiiittttttttt mobilnya berhenti mendadak membuat goncangan keras ,…..

TBC yah,.. hehe,..


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Buttterfly

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Seriaes

Rating : all ages

Genre : Romance aja ahh

Cast :

-Kwon Ji yong as GD

-Sandara Park as Dara

- Lee Seung Hyun as Seungri

- TOP as Choi Seung Hyun

-Chae Lee as CL

-Park Bom as Bom

- ### -

Saat aku benar-benar sedang menikmati memandang wajah itu *CCCiiiiiiiiiittttttttt mobilnya berhenti mendadak membuat goncangan keras ,…..

Aku begitu takut setengah mati, bulir-bulir peluh mengalir menyusuri tiap lekuk wajahku yang pasti sudah memucat, tapi aku sadar sesuatu yang begitu hangat menempel erat pada tubuhku, dalam keterbatasan mataku untuk melihat saat terpejam aku mampu mendengar suara hentakan kecil, semakin kencang dan terus berlomba untuk jadi tercepat, aku buka mataku perlahan dan kutemui sosok seunghyun oppa tengah mendekapku erat,

"oppa,.. waeyo? Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak seperti itu," meski tubuhku masih terus bergetar hebat ku mencoba melepas dekapan seunghyun yang kini membuatku sedikit sesak,

"gwenchanayo? Kau tak terluka kan?" tangan lembut itu mulai menyentuh wajahku, memperhatikan tiap detil dan mencoba memastikan tak ada satupun luka ditubuhku, padahal seharusnya oppa mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri aku tahu betapa kerasnya goncangan tadi mampu mengancam jiwa kami,

Sesaat setelah tangan oppa eraih daun pintu mobilnya, membuka dengan nada penuh emosi dan keluar untuk memberikan teriakan keras, aku melihat seorang gadis kecil berbalut gaun cantik berwarna pink berdiri kaku didepan mobil seunghyun oppa ,

"Jeongmal baboya? Michyeo yo? Ha? Apa yag kaulakukan bodoh?" gelombang suaranya membentuk tempo tak beraturan yang kian meninggi dan terdengar ngilu dihati, sedikit berlebihan oppa meneriaki seorang gadis kecil seperti itu, akupun ikut turun dan hendak menenangkan oppa,

lalu sekejap saja Seunghyun oppa berhasil membuatku terpaku, gadis kecil yang kini mulai membiarkan air mata bergulir deras dipipinya itu terdekap erat dalam tubuh seunghyun oppa.

"Anak bodoh, bagaimana kalau tadi aku tak sempat menghentikan laju mobilku? Bagaimana kalau kau terluka? Dan bagaimana kalau kau tak lagi bisa menatap orang tuamu,..anak bodoh" meski lirih aku mampu mendengar suara isak keluar dari kerongkongan oppa, sulit nalarku menerima bahwa namja ini mampu menangis mengkhawatirkan seorang gadis kecil, bahkan seakan dia akan kehilangan nyawanya bila gadis itu terluka,

"aku mohon berhati-hatilah, "dekapan oppa semakin erat, dan gadis kecil yang sedari tadi menangis dan tak mengerti apapun itu kini terdiam sejenak, terheran melihat sikap seunghyun oppa dan justru menenangkan oppa dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan,

"oppa,.. gwenchana, gwenchana" gadis yang bahkan terlihat belum lancer berbicara itu mengusap pipi seunghyun oppa yang basah karena air mata

"Yurii,.. kau tak apa? Syukurlah tak terjadi sesuatu padamu, maafkan katas kelalaianku hingga membiarkannya berjalan sendiri, jengmal mianhae,."seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan mendekat, segera merah tubuh gadis kecil yang msih terdekap tubuh oppa, meminta maaf sambil berlinang air mata dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"oppa, inyi pelmen untuk oppa, jangan sedih ya,.dadah oppa tampan" anak itu melemparkan sebuah lollipop ang sedaritadi ia genggam pada seunghyun oppa,lalu gadis dan wanita yang mungkin eommanya itu bergegas pegi,

Kulihat oppa tak beranjak dari posisinya, masih duduk terpaku dan gemetar, getar yang entah mengapa memberikan sugesti kecil padaku untuk mendekat dan menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah oppa, gadis itu baik-baik saja" aku mencoba membangunkan tubuh oppa dan menuntunnya kembali ke mobil,

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun oppa mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya ke rumah gd oppa, aku tahu meski dia terdiam dia masih merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa, jari-jarinya masih gemetar.

"Berhentii! Oppa berhentilah,…"

"wae? Kau kenapa?" seunghyun oppa dengan reflek menghetikan laju mobilnya didekat sebuah jembatan yang sudah nampak sepi,

"tenangkanlah dirimu, jangan seperti orang bodoh, " aku merah tangan seunghyun oppa dan menariknya keluar mobil, aku baru menyadari hari sudah mulai gelp, hanya tertinggal cahaya-cahaya lampu jalan yang berkerlap kerlip menyapa kami,

"Oppa, kenapa kau begitu takut?" bisikku pelan padanya

"takut apa? Aku taka pa, hanya saja aku tak ingin melihat anak itu terluka," balas oppa

"Kau orang baik" itu kata terakhir dalam dialog kami yang terucap dari bibirku, setelah itu untuk beberapa saat kami terus terdiam,

"hey ayo kita kembali, aku haus mengantarkanmu pulang " ajak seunghyun oppa, aku hanya mengangguk, dalam perjalanan pulang bias cahaya lampu dimalam hari menyorot lembut wajah seunghyun oppa, membuatku tertarik untuk menatapnya lagi, sosok ini seorang namja yang ditakuti namja lain disekolah, seseorang yang selalu dinilai sepihak sebagai namja sadis, entah mengapa raut mukanya terlihat begitu tulus, menyenangkan aku dapat menatap wajah yang membuatku tenang.

Kami sampai di depan halaman rumah gd oppa, aku segera menuruni mobil itu, kulihat lampu di ruang tengah gd oppa masih menyala terang, sepertinya sedang ada tamu, ya sudahlah itu bukan urusanku, aku segera pamit pada seunghyun oppa dan pulang kerumah.

Akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhku diranjang nyamanku setelah aku selesai mandi. Aish, tapi kenapa ribut sekali, sepertinya suara ini berasal dari sebelah, kuputuskan untuk menyibak tirai jendela kamarku, dan kupandang tajam sebuah hunian kecil disamping rumahku dengan ampu yang begitu terang dan aku mencium bau harum dari hunian itu,

"Apa sih yang sedang gd oppa lakukan" pikirku, celingak celinguk aku mencari sumber keramaian dirumah itu, aku meliaat sepertinya beberapa orang sedang berkumpul, itu gd oppa dan juga seunghyun oppa, mereka seperti sedang berpesta barbeque, lalu aku melihat seorang yeoja, siapa ya, sepertinya aku kenal yeoja itu,

Tiba-tiba saja mataku terbelalak menyadari yeoja itu orang taka sing bagiku, ChaeLee eonnie pekikku,.

Aisshh apa yang dia lakukan dirumah gd oppa, menyebalkan sok kecakepan banget sih tu eonnie, aku mebuka jendelaku tak begitu lebar sih tapi cukup memberikanku ruang untuk dapat melemparkan gumpalan kertas kearah yeoja aneh itu.

"Aigoo, apaan sih ini, hey siapa yang berani melempariku?" hihihi, tuh yeoja terhentak kaget, terlihat bingung dan kikuk menyenangkan melihatnya seperti itu

"Gwenchana? Apa yang terjadi ChaeLee" aishh gd oppa justru mendekat dan mengkhawatirkannya, aigoo kenapa ini dadaku sakit seperti ada sesuatu yang menancapnya dan kemudian tercabut lagi, entah kenapa hatiku tak pernah menginginkan melihat gd oppa bersama CL eonnie,..

Ting tong, ting tong,.. bel dirumahku terus berbunyi, menimbulkan suara gauh yang menyebalkan, kerasa eomma sedang sibuk hingga ia tak jua membuka daun pintu itu, kuputuskan untuk menanganni yang satu ini.

Tak seperi biasanya aku langsung saja membuka pintu rumahku tanpa melihat siapa orang yang ada dibalik pintu itu,

Krieekk,.. aku membuka , keluar dan menutupnya,

"Annyeong Sandy", oh my god aku salah buka pintu harusnya aku nggak pernah sekalipun membukanya, setelah melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu ini, tak perlu kujelaskan mengapa aku begitusaja kembali dan menutupnya.

"Hei sandy, bukakan pintunya, aku kan hanya ingin main, kalau tidak aku akan…." teriak namja bernama seungri dari balik pintu rumaku

"terserah, " ucapku dengan nada malas mendengar ancaman tak bermutu itu

"SANDARA PARK YANG AKU CINTAI TOLONGLAH BUKAKAN PINTU UNTUKKU…" Aigoo anak bodoh itu justru berteriak keras seperti orang gila, etteohkeyo? Sepertinya terpaksa aku harus membukakan pintu ini untuknya sebelum,..

*ctak* "Hey pabo! Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Jangan berteriak didepan halaman rumah orang BERISIK tahu,!" sebuah benda kecil berwujud padat bermassa pekat yang kusebut batu, melayang dari tangan seorang namja yang tengah berdiri dihalaman samping,

"Mwo?,… kau kan sunbaenim yang sombong sekali itu, kau itu yah memang menyebalkan,.." aku bergegas keluar dan menemui sosok seungri hendak berkelahi menantang Seunghyun oppa,

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut2 " kuraksa gd oppa mulai terganggu dengan kegaduhan dimalam ini hingga dia mau melangkah keluar dari rumahnya,. Oppa berhasil melerai Seunghyun oppa dan Seungri.

"Dara, kami sedang berpesta barbeque, kebetulan sekali aku baru saja ingin mengundangmu, ayo bergabunglah" ucap gd oppa

"ah, ani aniyo," aku menggelengkan pelan kepalaku aku malas melihat gd oppa dan CL eonnie

"tuh kan, dasar bodoh , kau pikir seorang sandarac park mau memakan barbeque yang pasti murahan weekkk" seungri menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengeluarkan cemoohan yang justru tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku,.

"benarkan begitu? Kalau begitu mian,.." gd oppa terlihat lesu

"ahh,.. aku ikud deh, lagi pula eomma pasti mengijinkan, tapi anak ini juga ikut"aku rasanya nggak ingin melihat raut muka gd oppa kecewa seperti itu jadi kuputuskan untuk bergabung meski kupikir ini takkan menyenangkan.

"Ya~~ apa yang dilakukan yeoja tak sopan itu disini gd?" sepertinya CL eonnie tak suka melihatku kemari

"dia kan tetangga gd, wajar donk kalau dia kemari," Sunghyun oppa membelaku yeay,..

"ne,.. tentu saja, habis rasanya nggak asik barbequean tanpa yeoja manis ini," seperti biasa sepertinya kalau udah ada seungri gd oppa jadi seneng banget menggodaku utuk melihat ekspresii lucunya,

"ya~ jangan sentuh putriku, minggir hyung" ucap seungri kesal

"ya~ siapa juga yang mau menyentuh yeoja jelek seperti itu, yak an oppa" kini giliran Chae lee eonnie yang mencibir

Sementara mereka bertiga ribut, Seunghyun oppa justru menarikku dari tengah kegaduhan nggak penting itu dan langsung mengambilkanku sepotong daging yang terlihat begitu lezat, sepertinya hanya seunghyun oppalah yang mengerti bagaimana seharusnya bersikap pada serang gadis sepertiku,

Kami berlima melewati malam yang riuh ramai

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, sepertinya Chaelee eonnie juga sudah mabuk sehabis minum-minum tadi jadi Seunghyun oppa hendak mengantarkan gadis itu pulang.

Sementara itu Seungri sudah tertidur lelap di sofa gd oppa, mungkin malam ini terpaksa dia harus tidur dirumah oppa,. Lagipula oppa mengizinkkannya,

Tinggal aku dan gd oppa yang masih terjaga , kulihat tubuh seungri menggigil kecil seolah merasakan hawa dingin yang mampu merajam kulitnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyelimutinya dengan jas yang menempel pada tubuhku ini.

"hei anak baik, kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar didepannya? Kau tidak membencinya kan? " ucap gd oppa padaku

"aku hanya tak ingin dia berlebihan padaku, aku juga tak ingin membuatnya terluka karena aku tak pernah menyukainya, bahkan untuk selamanya" jawabku jujur,

Tapi tanpa kusadari Seungri tak sepenuhnya meninggalkan kesadarannya, aku tak pernah yahu bahwa saat aku mengucapkan tiap rinci kata ini seungri mendengarnya dan berpura-pura terlelap,

Meski begitu aku sempat tertahan ketika melihat seutas cahaya terpantul dari wajah seungri, bagai cahaya yang terbiaskan oleh zat berupa cair.

Aku terlalu lelah malam itu, entah mengapa aku merasa begitu ngantuk padahal gd oppa masih terus mengajakku berbincang dikebun kecil dibelakang rumahnya.

"Oppa,.. aku merasa hidup ini tidak adil yah,.. kenapa aku harus kehilangan seluruh yang kumiliki, aku tak lagi bisa mengendarai mobilku, aku bahkan tak bisa ke salon untuk merawat diriku" saat bersama gd oppa aku merasa begitu nyaman bahkan aku bisa meluapkan segala yang kurasakan.

"kau tahu, harta bukanlah hal yang kau butuhkan, itu hanya suatu materi yang kau inginkan, percayalah dara kau dapat menemukan berjuta kebahagian meski tanpa mobil mewah dan harta berlimpah" sekali lagi gd oppa melemparkan senyum yang begitu manis, senyum yang mampu merebut jiwaku,

Dengarkan ini,.. sebuah earphone mungil yang sebelumnya melekat pada telinga gd oppa kini beralih padaku, tanpa sengaja tangan gd oppa menyentuh telingaku membuatnya sedikit hngat namun jauh lebih panas yang kurasakan dalam hatiku, darahku tepompa, jantungku berdegup tak seperti biasa, tapi aku tak ingin terlihat konyol, jadi aku berusaha menahan gejolak ini,

Lirih sekali aku mendengar alunuan musik, suara ini tak salah lagi dentingan piano, meski begitu alunan nada ini terdengar sedikit keruh layaknya hanya sebuah rekaman dari tangan amatir, lembut sekali, dan saat aku mulai memandang ribuan bintang tertebar yang menghiasi langit kala itu

"It About you a Butter fly  
Every time I come close to you (Every time I'm feeling you)  
Feel like I'm gonna Dream every time (I get butterfly) " suara lembut terdengr bersautan , keluar dari mulut gd oppa,. Aku terhenak kaget dan memandangnya,.. nmja ini memiliki suara yang merdu,.. aku makin terbius malam itu

"hey dara, kau tahu ini lagu ciptaanku, aku memainkan beberapa nada dan berfikir untuk memberinya sebuah lyric, tapi aku masih belum bisa menyalesaikkaa,… yah nak ini kenapa justru tertidur, apa suaraku begitu membosankan?" kala itu aku sudah terlelap mendengarkan dentingan piano merdu bersautan dengan harmoni dari gumam gd oppa seperti menjadi kunci untuk membuka sebuah dunia mimpi dunia dibalik gerbang besar, dunia dengan cahay terang, hamparan rumput luas, dan lambaian para bunga,. Aku terlelap nyaman sekali di bahu gd oppa

Sementara itu

- Gd point of view -

Bocah ini tertidur begitu saja dibahuku, seharusnya aku tak merasa nyaman tapi entah mengapa aku tak ingin dia merubah posisinya ini, meski aku baru mengenalnya aku merasa dia berbeda, gadis yang terlihat begitu angkuh dan tegar diluar tapi begitu lembut.

Kualihkan pandanganku kewajah mungilnya, ia ertidur ,. Dan tersenyum? Manis sekali aku ingin tahu siapa dirinya jauh lebih mengenalnya,. Entah mengapa kini tanganku seakan tertarik oleh medan magnet besar yang berasal dari wajahnya, aku mulai menyusuri tiap helai rambutnya dengan jariku, terasa begitu halus,..

- gd pov end -

- seungri pov -

Aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi tapi aku tak pernah menyadari akan sesakit ini, aku mencintaimu sandy, jeongmal choahae,.. rasanya sakit sekali bahkan untuk beranjak dari sofa inipun tubuhku bagai tak sanggup menopangnya tapi aku berusaha beranjak untuk melihat sandy sekali lagi, perlahan berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah gd, meski aku masih sedikit pusing karena pengaruh alcohol ini aku berusaha berjalan sebaik mungkin,..

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku melihat sandy menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu seorang namja, mataku masih berkunang aku berusaha menyegarkannya dengan membelalakkannya , Omona,… apa yang gd hyung lakukan,..

…..

TBC yah,.. hahaha jalan cerita semakin amburadul tapi kuQ author malah berdebar sendiri yah,..

Mian banget ngetag kalian tanpa ijin, tapi mohon dimaklumi pribadi authoer yang nggak jelas ini,.. yang pasti selalu mengharap RCL yah,…

Nb: kesalahan ketik harap dimaklumi.. keyboard dirumah udah nggak kompeten *halah alibi* 


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Buttterfly

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Seriaes

Rating : all ages

Genre : Romance aja ahh

Cast :

-Kwon Ji yong as GD

-Sandara Park as Dara

- Lee Seung Hyun as Seungri

- TOP as Choi Seung Hyun

-Chae Lee as CL

-Park Bom as Bom

- seungri pov -

Aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi tapi aku tak pernah menyadari akan sesakit ini, aku mencintaimu sandy, jeongmal choahae,.. rasanya sakit sekali bahkan untuk beranjak dari sofa inipun tubuhku bagai tak sanggup menopangnya tapi aku berusaha beranjak untuk melihat sandy sekali lagi, perlahan berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah gd, meski aku masih sedikit pusing karena pengaruh alcohol ini aku berusaha berjalan sebaik mungkin,..

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku melihat sandy menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu seorang namja, mataku masih berkunang aku berusaha menyegarkannya dengan membelalakkannya , Omona,… apa yang gd hyung lakukan,..

Dia,.. entah berapa senti jarak wajahnya dan sandy yang kutahu perlahan tapi pasti wajah mereka makin dekat, kulihat sandy tak bergeming sedetikpun,..

~Chuu~ Omo,. Gd hyung mencium lembut pipi halus Sandy, sungguh aku tak menyangka bahkan untuk meletakkan satu sentuhan jari di pipi itu aku harus berjuang berbulan-bulan tapi kini aku melihat gd hyung merenggutnya dengan mudah,.. rasanya tak karuan, gejolak amarah menyelimuti hatiku.

- sungri pov end-

- gd pov -

"Omona,.. apa yang kulakukan, apa yang ada dalam benakku? " aku tak bisa mengerti kenapa wajah yeoja yang kini bersandar dibahuku ini seperti memberi tekanan gelombang magnetic yang begitu besar , yang tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, Mianhae, aku begitu bodoh , kenapa hatiku justru merasa tenang setelah mengecupnya,

"Ya~~ apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Dia itu yeojaku!" aku mendengar teriakan keras dari seorang namja yang berjalan sempoyongan kearahku, belum sempat aku menjawab namja ini memberikanku pukulan keras tepat di wajahku .

"Hei pabo! Apa maksudmu ya~~!" aku mencoba meredakan amarah namja yangterpengaruh oleh alcohol itu

"dia itu yeojaku, yeoja miliku,.. "kini namja tersebut justru merengek terisk seakan dia kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga , seakan kehilangan cahaya hidup.

"ini sungguh tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, sadarlah seungri,.." Seketika seungri yang tengah terpengaruh alcohol tumbang, kuputuskan untuk membaringkannya diranjangku.

Setelah semua kekacauan ini, aku antarkan dara kembali ke rumahnya dalam keadaan setengah tertidur.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 03.35 a.m dan aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mataku, semalaman aku asih memikirkan kebodohanku hingga melukai perasaan seorang namja yang masih lbil, lagipula kenapa aku bisa mengecup dara, aku sungguh merasa gundah, tapi akhirnya kegigihanku tak bertahan lama, mataku terasa begitu berat , dan akupun terlelap untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Cahaya mentari pagi berkerlap-kerlip menyinariku merambat menembus jendela kamarku yang berhias tirai berwarna putih. Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang masih belum bersahabat dengan cahaya ini, kuraba ranjangku dan aku merasa sedikit aneh, seharusnya tubuh seseorang masih terbaring disebelahku tapi aku sama sekali tak berhasil menemukannya,.." kemana seungri? Apa dia pulang begitusaja tanpa pamit padaku?" entahlah mungkin itu yang terjadi karena aku menemukan pintu rumahku dalam keadaan setengah terbuka dan mobil seungripun tak terlihat.

Rasanya kepalaku sedikit sakit, mungkin karena akupun ikut meminum beberapa botol soju semalam, sebaiknya aku membeli vitamin dulu.

- g.d pov end -

- Sandara pov -

" Omo,.. eomma pergi menemui appa? Kenapa tak mengajakku?, lagipula apa-apaan ini kenapa tak ada makanan sedikitpun,.. eotteohke? Masa aku harus pergi ke mini market sendiri, apa boleh buat lah" omelku kesal karena eomma pergi begitu saja.

Ckleekk…. Aku membuka pimtu rumahku, dan bersamaan dengan itu aku melihat gd oppa juga sedang bersiap beranjak keluar rumah, *uwaaa gd oppa yang hanya memakai kaos putih tak berlengan benar-benar tampan,..

"Annyeong heseyo dara, maaf semalam aku yang mengantarkanmu pulang.." sapa gd padaku.

"Ah ne oppa,.."jawabku simgkat

"mau kemana sepagi ini? Tumben.." balas gd

"owh… eoma pergi menjenguk appa, dan tak ada 1 masakanpun dimeja, jadi aku mau ke mini market."

"kalau begitu, pakai saja sepedaku, minimarketnya kan cukup jauh kalau pakai ini pasti nggak terlalu capek"jawab gd dengan tulus,

Omona,.. sepeda? Eotteohke,.. aku kan sama sekali nggak bisa mengendarainya.

"ah aniyo,.. aku bisa jalan sendiri kok, "jawabku sedikit ketus agar oppa tak curiga aku tak bisa menaiki sepeda.

"oh.. ya.. tentu saja, mana mungkin seorang noona muda sepertimu mau menggunakan sepeda butut seperti ini, Mianhae" aku melihat wajah oppa yang sedikit kecewa, membuat hatiku bergetar lagi merasa sedih,. Etteohke,.

"ah oppa.. mian sebenarnya bukan begitu,.. hanya saja aku,…. Aku,…. Aku tak bisa naik sepeda" akhirnya hal memalukan ini terucap juga dari bibirku

Sesaat tubuh gd oppa yang berjalan membelakangiku terhenti. Lalu aku melihat getaran-getaran kecil di bahunya,..

"Pppfffftttt hahahahaha,… jadi kau tidak bisa naik sepeda? Yang benar saja , apa sejak kecil kau hanya berkutat dengan mobil?" oppa justru menertawaiku, *hal yang sudah bisa kuduga

"ya~~ kalau memang begitu kenapa? Menyebalkan, apanya yang lucu,.. huft aku marah padamu,.. "karena hati ini begitu kesal, keputuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tepat itu meninggalkan gd oppa, tapi tak kusangka ternyata oppa bergegas mengejarku dengan sepedanya dan berhenti tepat dihadapanku.

"Mianhae,.. sekarang naiklah,.. aku akan mengantarmu " uwa,.. senyum oppa ini selalu saja melelehkan hatiku

Tanpa basa-basi aku duduk di belakang, oppa pun melajukan sepedanya,.. benar-benar menyenangkan, aku bisa terus menatap punggung yang terasa nyaman itu,.. entah kenapa aku sulit membendung perasaanku yang begitu ingin menyentuh punggung oppa,

Sebuah goncangan kecil mengejutkanku, membuat tangan oppa merengkuh dan melingkarkan tanganku ke badannya, mungkin uhan ingin menggodaku,.. aku sama sekali tak bicara kala itu, entah bingung atau hanya membeku. Hahhaa

Begitu aku sedang menikmati saat itu,..

"ya~ dara kita sudah sampai, ayo turun,.." uwh benar-benar aku berharap supermarket itu 10km lebih jauh,

"ne oppa" jawabku sedikit kecewa, kemudian aku bergegas masuk dan mencari beberapa kudapan yang kubutuhkan, kulihat gd oppa sedang asyik mencari eskrim, kami menyelesaikan acara belanja itu hanya dalam beberapa menit, lalu aku segera kembali untuk menaiki sepeda oppa, kekeke

"hey dara, eommamu sedang pergi kan, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar , aku tahu tempat yang bagus" uwh gd oppa membuyarkan konsentrasiku untuk memandangi punggungnya *mupeng bgd sih ni anak

"Ah,. Ne,. ne,. terserah oppa saja." Uwaaa kami melewati sebuah bukit kecil, sekarang ini aku dapat melihat hamparan rumput hijau yang begitu luas, bunga-bunga kecil berwarna-warni, dan didekat sebuah pohon rindang yang kokoh terdapat bangku kecil panjang berwarna putih, tempat yang indah dan sepi.

"dara aku ingin mengajarimu naik sepeda,.. " ucap gd,..

"omo? Ah,. Tak perlu oppa, aku tak ingin naik" jawabku panic…

"dasar dara penakut,.. penakut,…" oppa justru meledekku,..

"O.k fine ayo kita naik, tapi aku bukan penakut "huft kenapa emosiku bisa menjebakku seperti ini.

Aku bersiap menaikinya dan bersamaan dengan itu gd oppa mengikatkan sebuah pita berwarna merah yang indah ke ambutku yang terurai, lalu sambil tersenyum ramah ia bilang aku terlihat manis,. Rasanya aku sedang mengalami sport jantung.

Perlahan kukayuh sepeda milik oppa, kulihat oppa setia memegangi sepeda ini dari belakang, aku mulai menikmatinya kami seperti pasangan kekasih, menyenangkan, kukayuh lebiha cepat lalu aku menoleh ingin mendapatkan senyuman oppa, tapi Omona,.. sejak kapan oppa melepaskan pegangannya,. Huwa,.. eotteohke?

"oppa etteohke, bagaimana berhenti,…"belum selesai aku bicara *Buaghh,… tepat seperti dugaanku, aku terjatuh , tanganku terluka.

"gwencana? Mianhae aku melepaskanmu, kita pulang yuk aku akan mengobatimu"

"gwenchana oppa " rasa sakit ini tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia akan kekhawatiran oppa padaku, sambil melaju pulang oppa memberikanku sebuah eskrim strawberi, menikmati perjalanan pulang bersama oppa yang sangat menyenangkan. ^0^

halaman rumah gd

"hey gd darimana saja kau? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi,.." kulihat seorang namja berdiri dihadapan kami,.

"Seunghyun? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya gd oppa,. Wah ternyata itu seunghyun oppa, aku segera turun dan hendak menyapanya.

"Mwo? Kau terluka dara? Bagaimana bisa,.. hey gd cepat buka rumahmu lalu obati dara" ucap seunghyun, dengan segera gd oppa membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu perlahan berjalan masuk mengambil sebuah kotak obat, dan entah kenapa tanpa diinstruksi siapapun Seunghyun oppa justru merebut kotak itu dari tangan gd dan mulai mengobati lukaku,.. uwaa benar-benar orang yang baik hati, setelah selesai aku segera pulang.

- author pov-

Dara baru saja melangkah keluar rumah gd, tapi entah mengapa wajah seunghyun masih diliputi aura kekhawatiran.

"kau, kenapa kemari? Ada yang ketinggalan kemari" ucap gd

"ah aniyo,. Aku lupa,.. hey gd boleh aku ngomong sesuatu?" seunghyun kini mengambil posisi duduk tapat bersebelahan dengan gd diteras rumahnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Sandara? .." uhukk,.. seketika pertanyaan itu membuat gd tersedak,

"wae? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" balas gd

"kurasa aku juga menyukainya,. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal yang begitu aneh, begitu ingin menjaganya, selalu ingin menatapnya, aku tak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini,."papar seunghyun

"ah, aniyo,.. aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik kok," entah mengapa gd justru mengatakan hal itu padahal ia tahu perasaannya pada dara bukan sebagai adik tapi ia juga tak tahu entah rasa apa itu

"kalau begitu , aku ingin kau membantuku mendapatkannya." Ucap seubghyun.

- keesokan paginya-

Hari ini meski merasakan malas yang amat sangat entah kenapa seungri datanglebih awal kesekolah, hatinya msih diselimuti kegalauan tentang hal yang dilihatnya saat sandy dengan nyaman bersandar di bahu gd, dang d mengecup pipi dara lembut, hanya memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat seungri begitu kesal, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Ia menyusuri tiap koridor disekolah itu lalu entah mengapa langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu kelas gd, ia terus saja menatap kelas itu,..lalu terdengar suara seorang yeoja sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang langsung mmenarik perhatiannya,..

"yah~ memang benar menyebalkan sekali sandara itu, bahkan kemarin dia bergabung di acara barbeque gd, dia pikir dia itu siapa? Pokokknya kita harus memberi pelajaran yeoja genit itu, oke girls?"

Sepertinya yeoja ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tak baik pada sandy,..

"ya ~~ apa yang kau rencanakan hah?" seungri memasuki perlahan kelas itu dan menemui sosok seorang yeoja bernama Chae Lee

"huh,.. ternyata kau anak kecil,.. bukankah kau anak yang menyukai sandara kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama,.. kau singkirkan dara dari gd, dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya?" Chae lee justru memberikan sebuah penawaran kecil pada Seungri,..

"kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, dengar nenek sihir ! aku memang akan mendapatkannya tapi tidak dengan cara kotor seperti itu!, " seungri justru melengos yang akhirnya menyentuh titik puncak emosi Chae lee,.. hampirsaja sebuah tamparan keras mendarat diwajah seungri namun sebelum benar-benar sampai ke wajahnya seungri mampu menghentikannya..

"jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu noona,.. ! dan ingat aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu menyakiti sandy, sedikitpun!" ancam seungri keras pada yeoja itu.

- siang hari di kantin-

Gd sedang asyik berbincang dengan seunghyun ketika tanpa sengaja sandarac berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, tanpa basa-basi Seunghyun meraih tangan sandara dan memaksanya untuk duduk bersama mereka,..

"ya~~ apa yang kalian lakukan , aku ini lapar oppa,.." rengek dara,.

"kalau begitu tunggulah, akan kuambilkan makanan untukmu,." Sikap seunghyun yang seperti inilah yang selalu membuat dara merasa nyaman.

Kini tinggal dara berdua bersama gd, entah mengapa gd hanya terdiam, namun yang pasti dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk melirik dara yang begitu manis mengenakan pita pemberiannya,..seakan ingin menjaga perasaan temannya gd berusaha menjaga jarak dengan dara yang justru membuat dara sedikit khawatir.

"dara ini makanlah,.. " Seunghyun kembali dengan tangan penuh makanan, mungkin ini hal yang aneh bagi para siswa disekolah itu yang untuk pertama kalinya melihat seunghyun melayani orang lain dengan senyum yang mempesona,.

"aku haus, aku akan membeli minum dulu,." Ucap gd

"oppa,. Minum saja punyaku",.. balas dara cekatan,.

"aniyo,. Aku bisa beli sendiri,.."

"ya~ dia bisa membelinya sendiri kok, sudah kau simpan saja untukmu sendiri" ucap seunghyun, lalu tak perlu waktu yang lama gd sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua, terlihat raut muka dara yang sedikit kecewa,.. sepertinya Seunghyun yang sibuk mengawasinyapun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh antara dara dengan gd.

"oppa aku ingin kekamar mandi sebentar,.." ucap dara pelan

"Ne,.."

- dara pov-

Ada apa sih dengan gd oppa, sepertinya dia menghindariku, padahal kemarin dia sangat baik padaku,. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa aku merasa begini kecewa tapi ya sudahlah,..

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi,. Kulihat bayanganku dicermin,. Benar-benar lusuh, tapi aku masih bisa tersenyum saat aku melihat pita yang tersemat dirambutku, pita merah yang indah,..

Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan yeoja ikut masuk kekamar mandi,.. lalu ada salah seorang dari mereka menutup pintu,. .. Omona, CkiK,.. kudengar suara pintu dikunci dengan pelan,.. dan saat mereka berbalik,..

"Chae Lee eonnie? Ada apa?" tanyaku kaget

"huh,. Ada apa kau bilang,. Dengar ya gadis genit, aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran?" pekiknya,..

"pelajaran? Dari orang sepertimu? Aku nggak butuh" Plakk seketika tamparan keras melayang ke pipiku,..

Aku mulai memberontak tapi ini sudah nggak wajar lagi,. Beberapa yeoja memegangiku dan tak membiarkannku memberikan sedikit perlawanan,.

"Dengar ya~~,.. Gd itu milikku, dan nggak akan ada yeoja lain bersamanya terlebih yeoja sepertimu! Ara?" kini nadanya terdengar makin keras

"cih,.. aku sama sekali tak berniat merebut gd darimu, lagipula aku yakin oppa itu masih waras dan nggak mungkin menyukaimu,..kau pikir kau pantas bersamanya dasar wanita tua!" aku justru membalas ucapannya dengan sedikit kasar.

YAAA~~~ KAUU ituuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,…..

*TBC.*

Mian ya reader aku kelamaan publish ffnya soalnya kemarin2 sibuk ngurus ujian praktek T_T nasib yang jelex,..

Dan mian juga alurnya makin aneh,.. tapi saya tetap mengharap kritik dan saran dari para reader,.. *nunduk 900


End file.
